The Fox of Wystir
by ElvenFox5
Summary: 1,000 years after the destruction of the One Ring, evil has crept back into the world of Middle Earth once again. The fate of this world lies in the hands of Anna; a hobbit with the ability to wield magic. Will Anna and her friends be able to save Middle Earth with her spontaneous yet powerful magic? Read on to find out!(Meant to be a bit funny, but mostly adventure. No MarySues!)
1. Prologue

**'Quel Re (good day in Elvish), here's my first fanfiction! I've had this idea for quite a while, and now I have finally decided to stop procrastinating on writing it. If you see any weird wording (of the sentence, not words (so Mae Govannen doesn't count), spelling mistakes, or grammar mistakes, ****_please _****tell me by reviewing, I'd really appreciate the help!**

**This is just the prologue, so it's kinda short. I'll try to make my actual chapters will be ****_way_**** longer though, since there's going to be more lot in it than the beginning. I'll try to update once every week or two weeks but due to school and procrastination, I may not be able to meet my goal… _Please, _when it comes to LOTR knwledge, I'm like Bilbo wandering helplessly in the wilderness for the first time! I'm still quite new to the Lotr-dom so if I make any error, please tell me,**** and I will try my best to fix it. I will promise that this story does not contain Mary Sues or romance which, frankly, I've gotten _very_ sick of (I've just read too many of them, though I have to admit that I have read a couple good ones). This story is meant to be adventure mostly, so if I get sappy(Though I don't think I will unless a hobbit drugs me with pipeweed O_O), tell me!**

**Well… Here it is!**

**Prologue**

A thousand years after the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron, evil has once again crept back into the world of Middle Earth. The fate of this world lies in the hands of probably the most unexpected one of all, Anna the Hobbit.

After years of hiding in the darkness, the followers of Sauron have finally stepped out into the light in an attempt to cover the world in darkness, led by the dark wizard Saruman. Though, unlike the last two times, they have decided to conjure a prophecy, and destroy all that may come into their path before they set into motion. The prophecy that they had received was written in an ancient form of elvish, and not the Black Speech that the orcs were accustomed to. After deciphering the elegant script, those working for Saruman discovered that the prophecy was, like all other prophecies, extremely poetic, and did not give them a straight-forward answer. Here was a part of what the long prophecy said:

_One to assist you,_

_One to desist you._

_One found to change the twists of time,_

_One lost to your seeking eye seals your fate._

_One halfling weaves in a new soul,_

_One halfling to destroy them all._

_One struggle to determine their destiny,_

_And one life lost to your careless lies._

They thought the prophecy had meant that a hobbit with the power to wield magic like a wizard would either help them conquer the world, or stop and destroy them completely. But this was the biggest mistake that they had ever made, for the prophecy had _actually _meant that two twin hobbits would be gifted with the power of magic; one to aid them, and one to destroy them. The side that wins is not said, though if you read the whole prophecy, you would know some things may or may not happen that would be very crucial to the whole plan to either side.

Following the mis-interpreted prophecy, Saruman sent all of his troops across Middle Earth in search of a hobbit with magical abilities. But, by having the mind of a corrupted wizard that has lived for more than two-thousand years, the idea of the 'Hobbit Wizard' being a 6 year-old girl had never occurred to him. So instead of checking out all of the hobbits, he only examined the hobbit boys (geez!).

When Saruman and his followers arrived at the hobbit-hole of Lobelia and Mongo Took in Hobbiton, they saw their son Milo making random pieces of tupperware float without touching them. Realizing that this is only what a wizard could do, Saruman took the young hobbit and left without a word. During the brief visit of Saruman, nobody had noticed Milo's sister Anna, drawing pictures on the kitchen table. What was to happen in the future has been set in stone.

**Thank you _so_ much for reading, it means a lot to me! To anyone who's about to tell me that Saruman is dead, I'll tell you this: No he's not! Since Saruman is an Istari, it is impossible (or at least _really_ hard) for him to die. Anyhoo, please review, favorite, and follow, it'll make my day!**

**Question of the chapter(prologue, whatever): Which hobbit is the biggest troublemaker-Merry or Pippin?**

**Tell me by reviewing, thanks! ;)**


	2. The One to Desist Him

**Chapter One- The One To Desist Him**

**Chapter One is out, and I didn't I didn't procrastinate (Just uploaded the prologue yesterday)! I'm going to start pacing myself though, since I get writer's block pretty easily. The only two big-ish stories that I've finished were for school projects, and they had a due-date. Usually, I'm like this during the first few days that I have time, and then I get all procrastinater-ish. Please review, follow, and favorite! It'll mean the Middle Earth to me (Middle Earth is my world, so it basically means that it'll mean the world for me ;) )**

_**Anna's POV**_

I woke up just as the thin rays of sunlight peeked over the many hobbit-holes in my hometown. Silently, I tip-toed down the stairs and snuck out of the big round door with only a small loaf of bread, a sketchbook, and a pencil; careful not to wake up my parents. As soon as I stepped out of the front gate, I ran in full-speed towards the small woods right by Hobbiton, stopping only when I reached the meadow in the midst of it.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, I sat on a log by the small creek and began to draw. Ever since the dark wizard Saruman kidnapped my twin brother eight years ago, my parents became overly protective of me and didn't allow me to go outside, socialize, or even read. Instead of going to a real hobbit school, they would have a teacher come to our home and teach me instead. My mother always told me that the duller my life is, the less magic I would accidentally generate, for she thought that my magic was connected to my feelings. Even if she was right, making me miserable isn't going to do the trick.

Of course, _I _didn't believe my mother, and would often steal books from other hobbits. If my parents won't let me get my own books, I'll get it from others... I've gotten quite good at that. Although I knew that stealing was shunned, my thirst for adventures and knowledge was unquenchable From the story of the ents and entwives to the epic tale of the nine members of the fellowship who risked their lives to bring the good back into the world. I often wished that I was a member of the fellowship too, journeying with them to destroy the One Ring. After a while, I even began to make up my own tales; ones filled with great adventures, dangers, and places. Of course, the main character would always be a hobbit.

A soft purr brought me back to the woods, and I saw a small black cat with big green eyes sitting on my lap.

"Hey there, Waffles!", I said to the cat. Over the years, the cat and I slowly bonded and became inseparable friends. I met Waffles in these same woods three years ago when she was still a kitten. Her parents somehow abandoned her and left her in the woods, hungry and alone. When I first met her, she was so thin that you could count all the bones on her, and you could clearly see the fear in her eyes. Seeing this, I slowly coaxed her near me with a piece of ham and fed it to her. I came to the woods almost every day after that, feeding her fish and ham. One day, I discovered that we ran out of meat in our storage room, so I took three pieces of waffles and some syrup there instead. That was how she got her name, for she absolutely _loved _waffles, and ate all three of them.

I gently hugged the small cat that meant so much to me, my only friend, and she nuzzled me in return. There were many days where I would simply cling to her, crying. Those were the days that I felt the most miserable; like a bird in a cage, unable to fly out into the unknown and be free. Though I knew that my parents were trying to protect me, I still dreamt to go out on an adventure one day, and be remembered in history, like Frodo, Samwise, and Gandalf. I didn't only want to survive here, but I wanted to make a dent in the history of Middle Earth and thrive.

Waffles let out a playful meow, and a reddish animal stepped out of the tree it was hiding behind. The creature was like nothing I've ever seen before, with chocolaty brown eyes, pointy ears, a red coat, and a big tail with a white tip. It came up to me, eyes full of curiosity, and let out a noise quite like a purr. Waffles nudged the red creature closer to me, and it tentatively touched me with it's black paw and checked me out. Waffles waved her tail at me and let out a meow, signaling the red creature to follow her. Together, the two friends walked into the depths of the woods, leaving me to wonder what exactly the red creature really is.

After a while, the sky began to get darker, and big droplets of rain began to plummet down from the clouds, ruining my drawing and making me wet. My parents would definitely know that I went outside if I sneak back with wet clothes! Sighing, I put my sketchbook and pencil back into my satchel and stood up. I loved the rain and knew that it did much good to the nature, but in order to not have my parents know that I was out here, I would have to do this. My attempts to do magic always ended up in disaster...

I stared at the droplets of rain and willed them to stop. Nothing happened, except a pine cone fell right smack on my right eye from a tall pine tree.

"Owww", I grumbled, glaring at the pine cone. I tried again and again but still, nothing happened. I was getting _very _impatient, since being drenched in cold rain was _not _now I wanted to spend my limited time out in the woods. After about thirty minutes later, I was totally done with this annoying rain and denying magic.

"Burn and shrivel, rain!", I thought in plain annoyance, not actually meaning it. Suddenly, the rain stopped, and the dark gray clouds transformed into a smoky red color.

"Victory!", I squealed, overjoyed that I have "conquered" the rain. Just then, a spark of fire landed on my nose, and the woods around me glowed with a reddish haze. I rubbed my nose, and looked up at the once-rainy sky. It was perfectly normal... except for the fact that clouds are white or gray, _not_ red, and that small bits of fire were tumbling off the clouds like rain.

"STOP!",I thought to the clouds, hoping that my magic would work once again and save Hobbiton and it's surroundings from burning down. I dived into the creek, yelling out all the watery and anti-fire words that I've ever known of.

"Water! Stream! Creek! Lake! Ocean! Snow! Ice! Blizzard! Hurricane! Dripping! Soaking! Storm! Fountain! Waterfall! Sea!", I shouted along with many other words. The fire seared my skin, but I didn't care. All I could think of were my family, Waffles, the red creature, and the rest of the Shire; all slowly dying and burning because of me.

Almost as abruptly as it had started, the fire rain stopped. I let out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short as I realized that most things have _already_ been burnt, and that the fire that have been rained down continued to grow. The place where I stood that was once filled with birds and colorful wildflowers was now nothing but an area of dirt surrounded by charred trees. With tears streaming down my face, I stumbled around, trying to find my way out of the burned woods and back into Hobbiton. Tripping on a rock, I landed face-first into the what was left of the creek, with it's water still flowing like before, as if nothing had happened.

Out of nowhere, flaming words appeared on the creek, flowing past me one-by-one.

_One to assist him,_

The first words said, with the symbol of a hand trailing after it.

_One to desist him._

Said the next line, with a curling symbol flowing after the phrase... my symbol.

_ One found to change the twists of time,_

The next phrase said, with a small symbol of a bow and quiver following it.

_ One lost to your seeking eye seals your fate._

Again, my symbol appeared.

_One halfling weaves in a new soul,_

Something like a medallion with a leaf and designs flowed behind the words.

_ One halfling to destroy them all._

This time, no symbol.

_ One struggle to determine their destiny,_

Again, there was no symbol trailing after this phrase.

_ And one life lost to your careless lies._

**(AN: This awesomely elftastic prophecy was made by my friend 'KatsaRose', thank you! Poeticalness is harder than you think.)**

Right after this phrase was said, I swear that I heard a loud scream. I hit the words with my hands as hard as I could, and they faded away with a loud _SPLASH_. The water returned back to normal, reflecting the flames dancing about, and me; with short, sandy hair slightly burnt, blue eyes, and the peculiar curly scar running down my neck as it always has.

"What have I done? What happened?", I whispered, looking around at the destruction,"Please... Someone... Anyone... Help". I wished with all my help that someone who knows how to use magic would come and teach me how to control my magic... To save both others and myself from the horrendous power that I contain. Gandalf, Radagast, or even Saruman... Anyone.

And with a loud flash, my wish came true... Though with someone completely different from what I had thought of.

**I'm actually quite proud of myself, since I've incorporated some talking in this. PLEASE: Is you see any spelling, grammatical, or wording mistakes, tell me! (yup, it's a pet peeve. Weird wording drives this elf crazy.) I promise you all that the prophecy will make sense later, just read on. And it's much longer, though KatsaRose was *ahem too "busy" to write the rest. ;)**

**-ElvenFox**

**(Someone took ElvenFox so I'm ElvenFox 5, but I REFUSE TO BE CALLED ELVEN FOX5, call me ElvenFox pls! :) Haha, I'm like a SwingHog (these 8th grade boys who hog the swings at school)… NameHog! :8 oink)**


	3. A Long Way From Wystir

**Chapter 2-A Long Way From Wystir**

**Couldn't help myself... meep! I'm publishing this chaper! Yes... three chapters in two days, I'm definitley pacing myself... what are you talking about? :3 Well, here ya go! Hehe, Amber kinda just lost everything she knew, so of course she's not gonna sound happy when she narrates what happened. I am ****_not_**** gonna make her as pessimistic as I am (haha, if your not a fan of pessimism, be glad you don't know me). **

The world I have been in for my whole life, where I lived, loved, and ruled over for thousands of years was changed and corrupted within a few moments. I was meant to protect it, to save it, yet I'm here, hiding in the forest. Sometimes, one simple mistake-a small phrase-would destroy all that you've known, capturing and weakening them. Who am I? I am the goddess of the magic pulsating deep within my lands, the guardian of all foxes, and one of the first rulers of Wystir; a place far far away from the rest of the universe; filled with forests, mountains, and oceans. A place much like where I am now, but also very different. I am Amber, the goddess of foxes and magic.

It all started a month ago, when a group of humans asked me about my magic. I was a bit confused at the beginning, for it was just like the magic of any other Wystiran. Yet, after thinking about it, I _was_ different from the rest of them. Instead of hoarding as much magic and power as possible, I put fragments of my power into each and every fox. I want them to think of me as an equal, not as someone higher than them. If they died, so will I; for there would be no point in living after knowing that you have failed your own kind and put them in danger while you were still alive and well. That was what a coward would do, not what a Wystiran would. I told the humans about putting fragments of my power into my foxes, and a malicious gleam passed through the eye of the leader. They left without another word, marching away back into their city.

We lived in peace with everyone, including the humans. We thought of them like our children, and gave them whatever they wanted... Except for rule over Wystir. Many of the humans didn't care, all they wanted was to go for whatever career that they wanted, find true love, and live a good life. But one group of humans were especially challenging... Looking back at those times, I would almost want to call them corrupted, for that was what their craving of power did to them.

I knew that the specific group have wanted power over Wystir for longer than ever, but I would never have thought of them trying to gain it it in such a lowly manner. Two weeks later, we all received news that the humans had finished building a lab. For what reason, we did not know yet. A day after that, I sensed my power weakening. This was when I figured out their plan; to capture my foxes and suck out all of their magic, so they could use it for themselves to conquer Wystir. They would start with me, since I put my magic into my foxes. Then, they would try to defeat the rest of the Wystirans. Not knowing any magic, they would have to do this in the most gory and complicated way with machines; sucking out the life force of my foxes along with the magic that I have implanted in them.

I tried my best to save them, but they had put wards all around the building, making it impossible to penetrate it in my weakened state. They had the help of my arch-enemy Kirsten, goddess of wolves and strife, who was helping them just to see me suffer. One by one, the group of humans captured each and every one of my foxes until none were left. Forced to retreat into the woods, I turned back into a fox, rather than my original features of a girl with long, reddish hair, brown eyes, and the tail and ears of a fox.

Yet one day, I was still captured by the humans and taken into their labs, being mistaken as a normal fox. By the time I was captured, only fifty of my foxes were still alive. The humans had left me off their guard, so I gathered up the last bits of my magic, and used it to flood the whole lab. My foxes and I ran into the forest with the people right behind us.

Now, anyone who can wield, from a sorceress, a magician, a wizard, or a goddess is able to go into another kind of world, filled with magic and energy. In there, if you need help, you can call out, though theres a very small chance for anyone to answer, since it would drain your powers for a whole day. Nonetheless, I called out for help, hoping for _anyone_ to answer and teleport both me and my foxes away from here. Someone _did_ help me, though not in the way I wanted.

As I opened my eyes, I saw a short and chubby girl looking at me very curiously, like she's never seen a Wystiran.

"Where am I?", I asked her, looking at the burnt trees surrounding me.

"Hobbiton", she replied...a place that I've never known or heard of; far far away from Wystir.

**Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review, follow, and favorite! :3 Make this elf happy! ;) The only peep following and favoriting my story is my friends katsarose, and thats because I told her to... '3' Ohmyhobbit, 29 reviews (26 from the US, 2 from China, and 1 from Romania)! Yeaaa!**

**By the way, a Wystiran is a god or goddess of Wystir. Despite of their power to wield magic and rule over a species, they are _completely _like us, maybe except for some animal features. I _promise_ that Amber is not a Mary Sue. In fact, I have a feeling that you may start to dislike the negative and superior-toned fox when it comes to Anna's POV... Just wait ;)**

**Many people say that Mary Sues sometimes also have animal features like the ears and tail, but not the furry face and fangs. Once again, wait for it! Amber likes her appearance like that, but it takes lots of energy to remain like that. She's going to become more fox-like later on, just keep on reading!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Who's cooler; Gandalf or Saruman?**

**Leave your answer in the reviews, along with what you thought of this chapter, namarie!**

**(Team Gandalf!)**


	4. Middle Earth

******Chapter 3-Middle Earth**

**A/N-I truly am sorry for not updating! You see, I got into a mini writers block, and then a giant procrastination party. But he time all that ruckus ended, I'm traveling in Peru with my mom and grandparents. If you are a total wifi-fanatic (which, FYI, I am not), I will tell you that finding wifi in Peru is very tricky. Some hotels tell you that they have wifi, but it turns out that there isn't any at all. Sooo, I haven't even been able to go on drawquest (a drawing app that I use way too much). Aaand, since I don't have a laptop, I have to use my iPad, which involves slower typing, annoying autocorrect that I'm too afraid to stop since I'd have to capitalize my letters and put apostrophes(I get lazy when I type :3), and fanfiction refusing to bold and indent words that I have golden and indented on Pages. Takes so much more time meh! Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease... Review, follow, and favorite! Soo... I'm going on and on with my A/Ns again, aren't I?**

"...Where?!", I asked the short, blue-eyed girl.  
"Uhh...Hobbiton? The Shire? Middle Earth?", she told me, looking at me as if I've gone crazy.  
"Never heard of any of those places, and I've walked every single inch of Wystir", I replied,"I know that place by heart, and I am _absolutely_ sure that there isn't a Hobbiton, Shire, or Middle Earth".  
"Wuht?",asked the girl, with a very confused look on her face,"Wystir? Isn't that some kind of Elvish term or something?" I gave the girl a look... Elves? The small, pointy-eared pixies?  
If this girl is sane, she would know about me, or at least what a Wystiran is.  
"I'm Amber, goddess of foxes and-"  
"And I'm Anna Took the hobbit!", she interrupted, smiling warmly, and sticking her hand out at me, as if waiting for me to do something,"Nice to meet you!"  
"Magic", I finished in a rather annoyed tone.  
I watched as the...hobbit's eyes widened and stared at me as if I had just done the most miraculous thing ever.  
"M-magic?..My wish came true?!", she said in awe.  
"What wish?", I snapped, tired of all the unknown and secrets in this new land, realizing..."MY FOXES! Where are they!?"  
"You know, my wish! You _do_ see the burnt up forests here, don't you? Or... are you just part of an illusion?", Anna continued, ignoring my question of my foxes, and pinching her face to make sure she isn't having an illusion,"I was the one who burned down these woods... accidentally, or course. Then I saw a prophecy... well, a bit of it. I was part of it though, the one of the two hobbits. I am the one to defeat darkness." After looking at me to make sure that I was listening, she continued,"I wished for help, since I knew I couldn't do it by myself... I guess my magic _finally_ managed to come in a time that I needed it, and was helpful!"  
"Maybe to you...", I seethed,"But not to me!"  
The hobbit looked at me, surprised by my sudden outburst.  
"While you live in this land peacefully with little trouble, I'm protecting all living on Wystir!",I said as quietly as I could, trying hard not to yell,"My foxes are being _tortured_! Dying in the hands of corrupted men with no honor in them whatsoever!"  
I clenched my fists, denying the orange glow of my aura to flash out and consume the girl, though I wasn't even sure if I could anymore. I've already used whatever energy I had left in my weakened form to free my foxes and myself from the lab and call for help, yet I had no feeling that it was regenerating. Ignoring the worried thoughts of my disappearing magic, I continued on.  
"I would die in place of my foxes any day", I whispered, clenching my fists,"the end of the Wystirans would come one day, I know, but I would never have thought that our defeat would be like this. I am only the beginning of this destruction..."  
Anna let out a loud sneeze, breaking my chain of thought.  
"...You!", I exclaimed,"With the power to bring me here, you can take me back to Wystir! I have no strength left, not even to call for someone to create a link. But you! You can use your magic to help me return to Wystir!"  
"Me?",asked Anna,"But I don't know how to use magic, not even the simplest of spells!"  
I looked at the hobbit, knowing that she was telling the truth from years of practice.  
"Then, I shall teach you", I replied, taking a deep breath,"Magic is not something simple to learn though. Only those with the strongest of minds can master it." I eyed the girl up and down. By the first look, she's just a overly friendly and short hobbit, but there's more to her than that... way more. Being the goddess of magic, I could easily see it; a kind heart, intelligent mind, a thirst for adventure, and the wish of mastering more than the art of procrastination.  
"When do we start?",Asked Anna excitedly, ready to finally do something challenging.  
"How about right now?",I ask Anna, though I would've forced her into learning anyways even if she said no,"I need to get back to Wystir quick".  
"So... Thats the only reason why you want to help teach me magic?", asked Anna, with a disappointed look.  
"Why else would you expect me to help _you_?", I replied,"After all, you're the one who teleported me from my foxes!"  
I knew I was being unreasonable to the poor girl, but I didn't care. My foxes were everything to me. I've sworn an oath to protect them until my last breath, yet I've failed it. To be a Wystiran was to be immortal, yet to give up all you have to your aspects. It was to have unlimited power, but to also give up on all the other dreams that you've once hoped to accomplish.  
But still... The selfish part of myself that I never allowed to come out called to me, telling me to to run out into this new world and start a new life; with no worries, and no responsibility. To do what _I_ want... To experience the true meaning of life, where I could run free, and be who I am, instead of pretending to be an elegant and mysterious goddess of foxes. I knew that I was weak and needed rest, but I also knew that I needed to get to my foxes as soon as possible to have a chance to save them. It felt like a fight between two parts of myself; Amber the fox, and Amber the goddess. And for once, I let the fox won... I chose myself over my foxes. Maybe, with just a tiny small chance, I could start over again and be myself... Someone else could be the leader of all foxes.  
"Anna, show me your hometown", I said to the hobbit,"I'll teach you magic once I'm able to do it again myself". A pang of guilt hit me in the stomach as I said this... I've abandoned my foxes! But again, a tiny voice inside of my head told me to sit back and relax, and stop the worrying, there was no going back, and I have already told Anna my decision.  
"Ok",replied Anna,"let's go!".  
Yet, just as we were about to start walking, the sound of a thousand feet rumbled across the Shire, making us forget everything that we were about to do, and search around for the makers of the sound.

**A/N-I have the next chapter done already, I'm just too lazy to retread it. Guess I'll publish it later (when I get back to the U.S in about 4 days). Then, spring break will be over, and I get to go back to the wonderful place where people judge me without even knowing me, yaaaay. (School, yep. Greaaat.) **

**Anyways, I'm going to enjoy these last few days of spring break with passion and elftasticness, ignoring the fact that I climbed up this really steep mountain that basically just goes straight up, and is int he middle of a rainforest. It started to rain on the way down, and I keep on mistaking odd twisted branches on trees for snakes, and freaking out. My weirdest fears: Snakes, clowns, and emotionless elves (Legolas from the movies O_O he's like a robot).**


	5. The Wizard, the Hobbit, and the Fox

**Chapter 4-The Wizard, The Hobbit, and The Fox**

**A/N-Here ya go, another chapter! Fanfiction automatically logged me out for some reason, so all the work on editing and indenting I put in was deleted. T_T this is a much lazier version, and I'm not as proud of it, but too bad. :P **

**Please review!**

**Narrator pov**

A low rumble ran across Middle Earth as Amber was teleported teleported from Wystir to Middle Earth by Anna the hobbit. Eventually, it reached Isengard, the rebuilt fort of Saruman. Though much time and energy was put into the process of this rebuilding, the power of the ents' destruction was great, and the tower still seemed very fragile–with cracks running down the sides in which Treebeard and his army had torn down.  
The tower creaked and moved as it met with the wave. If you were to look at it from a distance, it would look as if it were a frail tree swaying in the wind. As this happened, the prophecy scroll fell off the stool and rolled by Saruman, opening up. The dark wizard sighed and bent down to pick it up, not even bothering to look at the prophecy that he has studied for years. Just as his hand made contact with the opened scroll, a blinding flash of light flashed out from it, making the startled wizard leap back, just as the scroll levitated from the ground, with it's dark-colored words now glowing bright red, as if it had been put into burning coals.  
yet this time, the first five lines of the prophecy had been crossed out with the fire. Without even looking at the rest of the prophecy, Saruman called out for a group of his Uruk-hai to head for the Shire and destroy the hobbit that he had failed to find.  
As Saruman neared the shire, he noticed something different: the once peaceful hobbit-land was more chaotic than even the orc-ful Isengard. The hobbits were everywhere; running around screaming their heads off, rolling down the fiery hills with maniacal grins on their faces, and stomping out fire. All of this was so chaotic that the hobbits had even failed to notice an army of Uruk-hai streaming towards them, lead by Saruman himself. Yet, even though hundreds of hobbits were outside trying to stop the fire, more sparks flew in, igniting what they had just put out. All coming from the woods...  
_"Was I too late?"_, thought Saruman,_"has someone already captured the other hobbit?"._  
"Go to the forests!", shouted Saruman,"And destroy anyone in your path that is not a hobbit!".  
With that, the hoards of Uruk-hai all streamed towards the woods.

~~~~~  
**Amber POV**

Just as we were about to head out of the forest, I heard the sound of hundreds of feet streaming loudly towards us, which was very similar to the sound of the thousands of pigs running across the plains under the order of their goddess Materia, who wanted them to lose weight. I groaned inwardly at the thought of the goddess of pigs, who either ate all day or followed one of the other Wystirans, annoying them to death.  
"Amber!", Anna shouted, shaking my arms and snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"The orcs... They've surrounded the woods!", Anna exclaimed, her face as white a chalk.  
"Huh? Orks**(The spelling is on purpose, since that is how you spell the other term)**?", I said,"Isn't that Materia's elite team of pigs?"  
"No!", she groaned,"Orcs, the henchmen of the dark wizards! Since they can be in the sunlight, I think that these ones are Uruk-hai, orcs that were once elves, but was tortured and cursed until they became..."  
Anna's eyes widened, and pointed behind me.  
I looked back, and saw a group of things so grotesque that I'd rather not describe it. With twisted, gray faces, and many missing or extra parts of their body.  
"That.", she finished.  
"Oh look, it's the little hobbit!", a light gray Orc with a missing eye said.  
"Take the hobbit alive",screeched another Orc,"The other one, you feast on".  
I shivered at the thought of being eaten by these things. I doubt they'll even eat me mannerly.  
"Use your magic", I whispered to Anna,"I don't care what happens, just do it". The hobbit looked at me, to the orcs, and then to her hands.  
"I can't, Amber!", she exclaimed,"It took me hours last time to make my powers work!"  
"Here, take my hand and I'll channel your magic through my body", I told Anna.  
Anna took my hand without any reluctance, and my body was instantly surrounded by a bright yellow aura. Pure yellow energy seeped out of my hands and wrapped around the orcs' weapons, making each one disappear with a flash. Then, I bound the orcs with the magic, transforming the some of Anna's energy into glowing rope. Though I don't like the orcs in any bit, I was still reluctant to become a killer.  
Just as I let out a breath of relief, a cloud of smoky energy seeped out into the open, enveloping all light. Anna let out a yelp as the dark energy let out a blast, and disappeared entirely, with a bent old man with a long black staff behind it.  
"S-Saruman", Anna whispered in fear, running to the opposite direction in a blink. Without a choice, I followed her, though we would have no energy to block or harm this evil-looking Saruman guy if anything were to happen.  
"Ugh, Anna!",I shouted after the hobbit, who turned out to be surprisingly fast for her height,"Wait up!". I was still weak from all that use of magic back in Wystir, and sore all over from the dimension traveling.  
"Just hurry up, Amber!", Anna yelled back.  
Tendrils of black energy sped towards us in incredible speed, destroying the trees in front of them.  
"_You cannot escape me!_",the voice of the wizard spoke into my mind,"_I will get your hobbit friend no matter what it takes, I am not afraid to kill you!_".  
"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_,I thought right back at him. Anyone who has mastered the magic of telepathy could do this with ease. With a loud snap, the connection between me and Saruman broke, leaving my head with only my own thoughts, thankfully.  
The tendrils of smoke transformed into long smoky hands and grabbed at my tail. My tail swished away from the hand, only to get it caught by another one. Anger instantly surged through me, for grabbing someone's tail during a fight was a very low blow.  
"Get your filthy hands off my tail!", I growled at the smoke-hand, not caring whether or not it could hear me. I pulled forward with all my might, ignoring the searing pain in my tail.  
The hand let go of me in a sudden, sprawling me on the ground, and transforming into a knife. Though Wystirans were immortal, who knew what would happen when we weren't in our homeland? Since I've already felt my energy waning, what if I _could_ get killed? I inched away from the smoky knife, yet it followed me slowly, as if it were teasing me. With a small _thump_, my back hit a large log, and the floating knife kept on coming towards me. _"So... This is the end",_I thought, knowing that there wouldn't be enough time for me to scoot away from the log without being hurt by the knife.  
"AMBER!",screamed Anna, as a wave of yellowish energy sped towards me, evaporating the black smoke, yet leaving me unharmed.  
The wizard looked at me and then Anna, speechless yet angry. Then, in a flash of black, he disappeared.  
I ran up to Anna and hugged her tightly. Yes, not a very goddess of foxes-ly thing to do, but whatever. I wanted to be myself for as long as I'm here, and I guess it'll start by others saving me instead of the other way around.  
Anna looked at me with a shocked expression on her face, and then hugged me back, awkwardly offering me a mushroom that she had found.  
"We need to get going, yet not back to your home though",I told her,"Saruman will stop at nothing to get you and your powers, though I still don't know the reason for it".  
"Ooh! Since you said that we need to go somewhere, can we go and see the elves?",Anna asked me, taking a bite of the mushroom, seeing that I didn't take her offer.  
_"Elves?",_I thought,"_Definitely not the pixie-like beings that I know of in Wystir, since Anna said that the Uruk-hai were once elves. Yet, seeing the awe-stuck face of Anna after she had said 'elves', I guess they're probably not that bad."_  
"Sure, lead the way",I said, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"Well, we can go to Rivendell, since that's an elven city! But basically all the elves have left... The only elves left there are the ones who are obsessed with the architecture, and chose to stay because of that. Since architecture bores me to death though, I'd rather go to another place, like Lothlórien. Yes, Lórien! I mean, look at that place! The beautiful golden trees, elegant wildflowers, and tinkling streams. Wait no... Galadriel left that place soon after the destruction of Sauron's ring, and so did most of her elves. The rest if them left for Mirkwood, since Lorien became overrun by goblins. Yes! Yes! Yes! Mirkwood! With the mysterious yet beautiful forest, the dangerous creatures and river, adventure-loving elves, and creepy king! That's where we will go!",Anna blabbed on and on about the elf places, not even stopping to take a breath of air. I'll tell you that what you see right now is just a shortened version, in courtesy of your sanity.  
With that, the hobbit confidently led me through the woods, as if she was reading an invisible map.  
"C'mon, Amber! Stop lagging behind!",she called, dragging me through a bare field of dryish grass, already out of the woods, and the area that she had marred with her magical fire.  
The sun was already beginning to set... I guess the time here is the same with Wystir.  
_"Are my foxes and the Wystirans looking at the same setting sun right now? Do they miss me?",_I thought.  
There was so much in common between here and my home, yet there were also things very different. I thought about my foxes and my home... I didn't know anyone well except for my foxes, who–not matter how much I love them– I wouldn't consider as my friends. No matter how hard I tried to make them think of me as an equal, they didn't. I felt like a motherly and guardian-like figure among them when I was just an immature girl. Yes, I love them with all my heart, but I also want to have someone that I could call a friend. Wystir was where I belonged, but maybe just because that is all I've ever known of; like a peasant living poorly for all his life and thinking that everyone lived like this, though others lived in luxury. And, for the first time ever, I thought that maybe I didn't really belong in Wystir. _What if being here wasn't an accident? What if I really belonged here?_  
Anna yawned loudly, bringing me back to reality. The sky was already dark, and Anna had finally stopped walking.  
"Amber, time to sleep!",Anna said in a commanding tone,"We're almost at Mirkwood, we'll be there by tomorrow".

_"A few more days walking non-stop with an overly-talkative hobbit!?",_I thought to myself in terror,_"This is going to be the greatest amount of torture I've ever endured"._

"Sure Anna, whatever you want",I replied, slightly annoyed that someone was talking to me in such a tone, yet smirking to myself that Anna didn't know the fact that Wystirans don't sleep.  
_"I'll just give her a scare, she really needs that."_,I thought to myself,_"Let's see what she does when transparent me floats around the camp, she'll probably think I'm a ghost!"._ Instead of sleeping, Wystirans go into a half-transparent form, floating around to do whatever we want. This gets us rest, yet also let's us do what we need, since we are too busy to go into a state like sleeping. Even if we tried to sleep like the others, it'll never work; it's like one of them trying to rest like a Wystiran.  
"G'night!",Anna said cheerily. With that, she flopped on a pile of grass, used her satchel as a pillow, and fell asleep seconds after that.  
An extremely weary feeling went through me, and I lay down, ready to rest. Yet, instead of floating up, I felt my heavy body weigh down on the grass, and heaviness seep into my bones. Everything seemed so much clearer, the sound of an owl hooting somewhere far away, a few crickets chirping loudly in the long grass, Anna's slow snoring, the mild wind blowing through my hair, the grass on the field poking slightly at my skin...  
Then, just as fast as how the world suddenly became so clear, everything turned the other way around. The owl's constant hooting sounded like a muffled drumbeat, going along well with the soft and distant chirp, an almost-soundless snoring, the warm and relaxing wind, and the silken grass beneath me... All of these becoming softer and softer until a welcoming darkness enveloped me. My first thought was to panic, yet as I reopened my eyes, I was in a new world, one with no responsibilities. I ran free in the beautiful forest of trees with golden leaves, singing loudly and carelessly.  
That was when I realized it... This was a dream, and I was _sleeping_. My wish to start an entirely new life has come true. I am no longer the goddess of foxes and magic... I am just a fox.

**A/N-Anyone who reviews will be showered in brownie points, and will get a live mini elf, dwarf, wizard, or hobbit of their choice to do whatever they want with it(pamper it, spoil it, have it as your pet, eat it, ya know)! ;)**


	6. This Chapter's Name is Too Tong

**Chapter 5-Concerning mushrooms, teleporting, and magic**

**Here's the real name, fanfiction said it was too long though. Did'ya see how clever it was though? "Concerning Hobbits" was the start of "The Lord of the Rings"! *sqeals **

**Ohmyhobbit, my first follower who followed me without getting forced to, thank you so much! I will shower you with brownie points! An ent-sized shoutout to Lead Owl! Okay, anyhoo, this chapter was kind of pointless, since I did it on the plane for entertainment. I'm posting it anyway though! **

I woke up late in the morning, panicking at the sight of the sun already high up in the sky.

"_I won't be able to go outside today"_,I thought,"_My parents are definitely awake already"._

I looked back at the sun, with the bright beams shining down on me. Wait a second... I'm _already_ outside then... I glanced at the figure a couple feet away from me, and saw a girl with reddish hair, a fox tail, and fox ears. Now I remember! All the events that had happened the day before flooded back into my mind... Waffles, my magic, the burning trees, the flaming prophecy, Amber, the orcs, Saruman, lots of walking. All that seemed so long ago. Yet, as tiring as all of that was, I was still excited to keep going. _"This is just like the adventure like Bilbo had!",_I thought to myself_,"I'm going to see the elves!"_ For most of my lifetime, I had thought that elves were only creatures of myth and legend. When I had discovered that they actually existed, seeing one had become one of my lifetime goals, along with going on an adventure.

I heard a quiet groan and then a loud squeal as Amber shot up from her sleeping position and looked at me, bewildered.

"You ok?",I asked, snickering a bit at her expression since she usually acted like the _Almighty Goddess of Foxes_. Her tail was so big that I often wondered how she managed to hold it up all the time and not trip on it, though she'd probably kill me if I asked. I really don't think she'll find love anytime soon… With her annoyingly self-acclaimed superior-ness and features like that rogue-looking red creature.

"_So _thats _what a fox is!",_I thought to myself,"_I'm a genius!"_

"I _slept_",she replied, with terror-stricken eyes.

"Yes, yes you did",I told her,"and so did I".

"_Wystirans are so weird!"_,I thought quietly to myself,"_They always seem to change personalities in a blink of time, and now Amber is probably gonna claim they don't sleep."_

"Yes, I know that _you_ did",she said to me,"But we _Wystirans_ don't sleep. In fact, they can't".

I rolled my eyes, hearing the return of her superior tone, though I still tried to be nice and...hobbit-y.

"Sure, whatever",I said while munching on a mushroom,"Let's get going!"

"Anna, you don't understand, do you?",Amber said, exasperated,"I think being here is taking away my magic and Wystiran identity!"

"Will you still be able to teach me magic then?",I asked, suddenly scared.

"Well, or course I will!",she replied,"Once magic is learned, it can never be forgotten, though few can actually perform it".

"Ok, that's good!",I replied, handing her a mushroom to try to make her feel better.

"Is that really all you care about?",Amber asked, clearly annoyed with me.

"Well, isn't getting back to your fox place all you want?",I retorted.

Amber glared at me and snatched the mushroom from my hand. I guess she's finally given up on blaming everything on me. If she really wants to survive here, she's going to have to learn how to get along with people.

Sniffing at the mushroom, Amber nibbled a small corner of the mushroom, spitting it out in an instant.

"Eww, gross!",she exclaimed,"by the way you eat it, I assumed that it was delicious!".

"It is!",I exclaimed back. One thing that you should never do is insult mushrooms in front of a hobbit.

"Mushrooms were used merely as decoration not Wystir",she told me,"Nobody would actually _eat _them! The mushiness, color, and smell... Yuck."

"Mushrooms",I replied,"are the most delicious things ever, no matter _where_ you live".

"Well, you clearly haven't had much good food then",Amber told me, looking at me with... Pity?

"Do you have anything else to eat?",Amber grumbled after a while of staring at me while I eat the mushrooms",I'm starving".

"Here you go",I replied,"Take some bread".

"You guys have _bread, _yet you say that mushrooms are the best food ever?",gawked Amber,"I though the only other food that you guys would have would be, I don't know, bark!"

I slowly savored the mushrooms that I found while Amber munched on the bread.

"Well",I said after we finished our food in an awkward silence,"let's get going!"

Finally, without complaint, Amber followed me wordlessly through the field, walking closer and closer to Mirkwood.

I've tried to start millions of conversations during our journey last time, but Amber had rudely ignored all of them. Also I also disliked conversation, since I've never truly had one with anyone but my parents for _years_ and didn't really know how to, I disliked silence even more, for it made things seem much more awkward that they could be. So, I settled with telling stories. Amber had no objection with that, and it helped the time go by for me while I was walking.

Meanwhile, Amber started to daze off into her own world, making whiffs of bright orange energy appear at random places and humming some weird whimsical song. Suddenly, a great idea struck me.

"Hey, Amber!",I called out to the fox,"can't you teleport us to Mirkwood? That'll be way easier than _this_".

"Anna...",she groaned, clearly not wanting to talk to me,"No, I can't, even if my magic was stronger now. _Teleporting_ transports you to your desired location molecule by molecule, and often has mishaps. I wouldn't suggest doing so, especially since you can't control your magic".

I shivered at the thought of teleporting to Mirkwood and having my nose reform on my forehead, so I decided to let the subject go.

Once-again, Amber started humming a random tune and making random shapes out of energy. Seeing how Amber did it with such ease, I decided to try it too. Opening my hand, I copied Amber's movements, flicking my hand to whatever place I wanted the energy to go. On the first try, nothing peculiar happened. It would probably look as if I were swatting at an invisible fly.

I tried again and again, mimicking Amber's moves, yet not succeeding in any bit, probably making a fool of myself. After a while, I became impatient once again, swinging my arms in wild gestures as if I were doing some crazy dance. Then I noticed that Amber had stopped walking, and was staring at me with energy swirling in her palms, stifling a laugh.

"What?",I asked,"I was just trying to do the magic thing that _you_ were doing!"

"Oh Anna..",she laughed,"you don't shape energy by simply making gestures! You have to think about your energy, what you want to do, what you want to happen, and _then_ do a gesture that seems right for _you_, not for anyone else. This exercise is meant to make your energy and magic more precise and accurate. I think you should start by trying to make your energy actually appear visibly". With that, Amber showed me her hand, with orange energy swirling up her palm like a trickle of sand sinking in water, but going up instead of down.

"Ooh!",I said, excited to _finally _do something interesting,"teach me!"

"Ok",Amber said, clearing her throat to start,"First of all, do you remember where your energy came out from you the two times that you've accidentally performed magic?"

"I don't remember the first time... I was just yelling angrily at the clouds and willing then to burn, though I didn't really mean it. Though on second time, when I tried to save you from Saruman, I remembered that it came out of my fingertips".

"Good, that would be your source. There are three common sources: your palm, your fingertips, and your eyes, though some people have weird sources like their nose or ear.",Amber said,"Now, think about your energy, and it coming out from your fingertips".

I concentrated on my energy, bright and yellow, and then the tips of my finger. Suddenly, a feeling of warmth surged through my right hand, and yellow energy spouted from my fingertips, going strait up and then curving down like a fountain.

"Wow, good job!",Amber said,"This my take a lot of concentration in the beginning and you may not be able to hold it for a long time, though it will get much easier as you practice, and would be just like moving around".

Just as she said that, my concentration lessened for a second, and the energy coming out of my hand stopped, leaving small bits of yellowish dust around me.

"Just keep practicing",Amber told me,"Energy is not only a form of attack and defense, but also art, music, and creation".

With that, bits of multicolored energy streaked out of Amber's hand, exploding into a thousand sprinkles as it soared into the sky, reminding me of Gandalf's legendary fireworks before he left Middle Earth. Then, moving her hand as if it were a pen, she drew a swirl in the air, making real flowers appear in her hand. Gliding her hand across the air, her orange energy scattered into the air, making music.

With that, Amber waved her hand and all the energy went away, leaving no traces at all except for small sparkling bits of orange.

"That was totally hobbittastic!",I exclaimed, using the hobbit term for fantastic.

"Just keep on practicing, and you'll be able to do the same thing in no time. This is just the basics.",Amber said, slightly bragging about her powers.

Since the show was over, I looked around at where we were. I didn't look at the landscape while Amber was showing me her magic, though I still knew where we were going. During this whole time, we had already walked across two fields, and made it halfway across the mountain where Bilbo had met Gollum in _"There and Back Again"_. Amber was much faster than she was yesterday, so maybe I've underestimated her speed. We seemed to be walking pretty fast, so we may even make it to Mirkwood by tomorrow.

Then once again, I remembered my encounter with Saruman;the former leader of the council who became a follower of Sauron in his journey for power.

_"Was he still trying to get to me?",_I thought,_"Of course... This is the last chance for the power-craving wizard to have power over Middle Earth, and he will stop at nothing to get it"._

I shuddered at the thought of the power-crazy wizard, who was probably stalking us right this second and walked at a faster pace, anxious to arrive to Mirkwood.

"_Well, I asked for an adventure, and I got one... One to save Middle Earth",_I thought.

And, visualizing the map that had studied for hundreds of hours, I continued my journey, with the goddess of foxes tailing right behind me.

**Just realized that my old way for posting on the computer (copy and pasting) deletes all of the indenting… O_O I was horrified when I edited my story today (I think I do it every day, wow…). Oh, never mind, fixed! Fanfiction said that my pages document isn't compatible and I freaked out. -_-'**

**Question of the chapter:Who's creepier-Sauron or Voldemort?**


	7. Gnome:)

**Chapter :)-The Gnome Gate**

**Amber POV**

**A/N-Happy April Fools Day! This is my gift for you all! ;) Sorry that it's not finished, my mom is getting mad at me for sleeping so late during weekdays. I promise to write the whole chapter though! **

I followed the hobbit as she walked, closer and closer to a bright and cheery looking forest.

"_Could this be Mirkwood?",_I thought hopefully, tired of all the walking that I have endured over these days.

"Oh, didn't you listen?",Anna said to me,"I _told_ you that we were going on a detour!"

"What?!",I cried"E-extra walking?"

"Well, I figured that if we would walk into the forest of gnomes and reach the Gnome Gate, the Great-Great-Grandfater Gnome could grant us the wish of destroying Saruman and whatever evilness he's up to!"

"You're crazy.",I said matter-of-factly to the, well, crazy hobbit,"You speak of gnomes as if they were live! You know that they're just statues that crazy people and Wystirans put in their yards_, right?" _Anna looked at me as if I had just said the most insulting thing possible.

"Gnomes are just as real as you!",she exclaimed, poking me angrily.

"Your crazy",I replied, staring at her.

"If you still don't believe me, go into the Gnome Forest!",she exclaimed, pointing towards that happy looking forest. Before I even had the time to reply, Anna started to drag me towards the forest, singing some odd song with the word _gnome _repeating over and over again.

You know the cool and relaxing feeling when you walk into a forest, with the trees covering up some of the glaring sunlight? Well, the exact opposite thing happened when I went into that… _Gnome_ forest. Everything seemed to be even louder, brighter, and cheerier than before; so bright and loud that it took me a couple of seconds to actually be able to see my surroundings.

Let's just keep this simple and say that this was the creepiest experience that I had so far. The first thing that I heard clearly were many voices, contributing to the same song. Each voice sang a different part in a different pitch, making it sound very much like an orchestra of some sort. Yes, acapella was the word.

"_Gnome gnome gnome, gnome gnome gnome gnome!"_,The loud and, frankly, annoying singing continued on, echoing through the whole forest. One by one, the singers hopped out of the trees and bushes, looking exactly like those gnome figurines that crazy Wystirans and humans would put in their yards to creep everyone else out.

Before I could drag Anna out of this wretched forest, she ran up to the nearest gnome and told it about our whole story, and how we had to defeat Saruman and bring peace back into Middle Earth. The whole miniature speech thing took about twenty minutes, with those snobby old gnomes singing non-stop the whole time. Once Anna finished her story, the gnome she was speaking to stopped singing (finally) and looked up at her, only to say,"Excuse me? I'm afraid that I wasn't listening to you. Please repeat your case."

I wanted to groan as loudly as I could and blast all these gnomes out of this depressing forest, but I was too scared to actually do anything, since these live statue-things seemed scarier than Saruman. Finally, after twenty more dreary minutes, Anna finished her story again.

"Oh, I see!",the gnome said,"So you want to see the Great-Great-All-Knowing-Grandfather-Gnome!"

Anna nodded her head, as if all this gibberish that the gnome was talking about was something she understood.

"Follow us!",the gnome said cheerily, leading the way with the long parade of acapella gnomes.

Just as I was about to object, Anna marched right along with them, even singing along with their gnome song. And, without a choice, I had to follow the hobbit.

After a long time of walking and listening to acapella, the gnomes stopped, telling Anna that we have reached where the Great-Great-All-Knowing-Grandfather-Gnome was.

"Welcome to Gnomington!",the gnome said, beaming at Anna,"If you want any souvenirs, be sure to stop by the Gnomington Gnomelicious Gift Shop!"

Gnomington, as the gnomes called it, was absolutely terrifying. Even that dreadful gnome forest was nothing compared to this. Instead of trees, gigantic mushrooms bigger than the tallest of pines loomed over us, with gnomes singing and dancing beneath every one. After walking a long and windy road, the small alleyway opened up to reveal a disgustingly unnatural mushroom palace.

"Do we have to walk into that thing?!",I cried, trying not to think of the fungus-y smell of the mushrooms.

"Yes we do, dearie!",the gnome said,"isn't it beeeauuutiful?"

"Let's just get this over with",I groaned, looking at the huge and mushroomy building that I was doomed to walk into.

The smell of the was even worse than I thought of it to be, with the cheesy smell of the gnomes and the indescribable smell of the rotting mushrooms. In the back of the mushroom building, there was a gnome with a beard longer than himself sitting on a throne of mushrooms.

"_So this is a palace?!"_,I thought to myself,"_I'd rather die than live in this disgusting thing!" _

"Welcome to the Gnome Palace!",boomed the long-beard gnome, with the many gnomes on the sides of the throne singing what he had just said.

"I am the Great-Great-All-Knowing-Grandfather-Gnome!",he dramatically stated, with crazy hand gestures supporting each syllable.

"great great, grandfather gnome! All knowing grandfather gnome!",sang the gnome acapella, driving me crazier each second.

"I know all you'r wishes and all that you seek, prove me your worthiness and I'll help you out!",he exclaimed. This was all very sketchy and corny in my opinion, but I guess Anna liked it, since she was singing along with the gnome acapella.

"What do we need to do?",Anna asked in a voice almost as dramatic as the Great-Great-All-Knowing-Grandfather-Gnome's.

"You will need to complete four tasks that are close to impossible",he boomed,"Once you do that, I will grant you your wish".

"Aaand the gnome gate?",Anna asked expectantly.

"That will be located at the end of your four tasks",he replied,"Let's get started!"

Then, with a snap of his stubby fingers, we were teleported to another place, smelling like cheese. Right in front of us, a suspiciously mushroom-like sign stood. Here was what it said:

_At the end of each task, you will find a mushroom._

_Pluck it out of the ground and eat it, for it will teleport you to your next task._

_ "_Yum, mushrooms!",Anna exclaimed,"Let's get going!"

I shuddered at the thought of eating another mushroom, with the squishy texture and the rotten taste.

"What are we supposed to do?",I asked Anna, looking at the path in front of us.

"Well, I guess you just run to the end, isn't that what the gnomes told us to do?",Anna told me.

"Yeah, I guess…",I replied, looking at the path in doubt.

I ran after Anna, who was whooping in joy as she ran down the path like a maniac. I, as the beautiful and graceful goddess of foxes, ran lightly down the path, making barely any noise. Well, until the fruit flies started to swarm in, clouding our vision and making everything a black mess. I was okay with this at first, since a billion fruit flies were nothing compared to acapella-ing gnomes.

"Is this all you've got?",I laughed, hoping that the Great-Great-All-Knowing-Grandfather-Gnome could hear me. Well, that was a stupid decision, since the fruit flies swarmed into my mouth, nearly choking me. Now, the choking sensation was bearable, but the feeling of a million wormy things squirming under your tongue certainly was not. With that, I ran as fast as I could, passing Anna who was still whooping with joy. Just as I thought that things couldn't get worse, it did. The fruit flies went into my eyes, ears, and nose, making loud chirping sounds that echoed in my ear.

"_Why didn't Saruman kill me when he had the chance to?!",_I thought angrily,"_Death by a creepy stalker old guy would've been far better than death by uncomfort, suffocation, and squeaking!"._

_ Suddenly, a genius idea struck me—why not blast them with my magic?_

With that, I summoned up all my strength and aimed at a group of fruit flies, with the hopes of destroying them all. To my extreme disappointment, my magic didn't work in this gnome barrier.

**A/N-Remember that this is not finished yet.**


End file.
